Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, clothes dryers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating container, such as a basket or drum, that defines a treating chamber or container in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation. The user typically manually selects the cycle of operation from the given pre-programmed cycles. The controller then uses adjustable parameters of the selected pre-programmed cycle of operation to operate various components of the laundry treating appliance to complete the cycle, such as a wash cycle.